ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Omnipedia
(Omnipedia) (Encyclopedia) (Version 3.0) | Platform = | Requirements = Omnipedia: 486/33 MHz or better, 8MB of RAM, Color monitor with 256 colors and 640 x 480 resolution, 2X speed CD-ROM drive, 100% SoundBlaster® compatible sound card Encyclopedia 3.0: PC: 90 MHz or faster, Windows 95, 24 MB RAM minimum, 4x Speed CD-ROM drive or faster, 25 MB free space on hard disk, 640 x 480 capable color monitor, Thousands of colors Macintosh: 80 MHz or faster, Mac OS 7.5 or later (Power PC), 14 MB free memory minimum, 4x CD-ROM drive or faster, 25 MB free space on hard disk, 640 x 480 capable color monitor, Thousands of colors | Reference = Omnipedia: ISBN 0671528890 (PC) ISBN 0671567845 (PC Premier Edition) ISBN 0671528785 (Mac) Encyclopedia: ISBN 0671576763 (1997 PC/Mac) ISBN 0671317563 (1999 PC/Mac) }} The Star Trek Omnipedia is an interactive CD-ROM that contains content from the Star Trek Encyclopedia and Star Trek Chronology. It was succeeded by later versions that were simply called the Star Trek Encyclopedia. Blurb :A comprehensive electronic database to the ''Star Trek® universe, with photos, video, graphics, text and audio that mingle in thousands of indexed entries, cross-referenced from the first three Trek series and the first six Trek movies. Based on the print publications The Star Trek Encyclopedia and Star Trek Chronology, this is a multimedia tour of all the episodes, characters, actors, history, technology, and more. It's voice-activated (if your computer's equipped for that), and narrated by Mark Lenard (Spock's father Sarek). And if that's not enough, it will be updated on a regular basis – all registered users of the Omnipedia will receive the first update free, and thereafter will be notified of all new installments and supplementary material as it becomes available. That way, the Omnipedia need never be out-of-date.'' Contents The software allows the user to call up commands to the computer with the use of a microphone. An extensive training program is required before use, so that the computer will recognize the user's voice. For added authenticity, the user can address the "Computer" and it will reply with a beep before proceeding with the request. Majel Barrett provides the voice of the computer and Mark Lenard narrates several featured topics illustrated with diagrams and imagery. These include biographies of James T. Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard, Star Trek production history, The history of [[:Template:StarshipEnterprise|the Enterprise]] and the history of the future. Versions A Premier Edition of Omnipedia was also released for PCs. This set came with an individually numbered gold colored CD-ROM, the 4 CD Star Trek: Epics on Audio set, certificate of authenticity and cap. There was also a postage cost only offer enclosed for a limited edition "Star Trek Time Line" poster. The initial release of Omnipedia covered all 3 seasons of TOS, all 7 seasons of TNG, DS9 up to Season 2 and the first six . Users who had registered the software received a free update CD-ROM in that added information on DS9 Season 3, VOY Season 1 and the seventh feature film, . The Windows and Macintosh versions of Omnipedia were sold separately. The later Encyclopedia releases came with both versions. The 1997 release (known simply as the Star Trek Encyclopedia) which came on 4 CD-ROMs was updated to include information up to DS9 Season 5, VOY Season 3 and the film . The last 1999 release (on two CDs) covers up to the end of DS9 Season 7, VOY Season 5 and the film . The software could also access the Next Generation and Deep Space Nine Companion CD-ROMs released the same year for additional content (namely the video clips). Cover gallery File:Omnipedia CD-ROM Premier Edition cover.jpg|''Omnipedia'' Premier Edition cover File:Encyclopedia CD-ROM cover.jpg|''Encyclopedia'' cover File:Encyclopedia CD-ROM 3.0 cover.jpg|''Encyclopedia'' Version 3.0 cover See also * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Episode Guide'' (CD-ROM) Category:Reference books